Deviance
by moyashi-neechan
Summary: He never went with Mana, or Cross, or even the Millennium Earl. He took an offer to live with someone else and his life will now take a very different course. AU
1. Divergence Point

**Moyashi-neechan: ***_Takes Tessei from Lavi* _Die! _*start whacking all the plot bunnies hopping around her*_ Stop popping everywhere for every *Whack!* freaking * Whack!* seconds! Arrgh! I'll never finish anything in this condition! Arrgh! Lavi! How do you use Fire Seal on these things?

Disclaimer: DGM and any of its characters is not my property. They belong to Hoshino Katsura.

* * *

**Deviance**

**..**

**_Prologue_**

**_Divergence Point_**

* * *

"He's dead." The clown sadly said as he put a ball on a mound of earth.

"He's covered in bruises." The brown haired child beside him drawled.

..

.

It was not his habit to eavesdrop on casual conversations…

But the tone of the child's voice…

It was…

_Interesting_

..

.

"Cosimo probably did this because the audience likes you better than him."

The clown continued sadly.

"He hates anything that's better than him. So he beat you up."

"He was an old dog."

The boy countered.

"He probably wouldn't last that much longer any way."

..

.

Such cynicism

For one so young

But it is a fact

Told candidly and

Without remorse.

..

.

"It's all right."

The clown said particularly to no one.

"You're not gonna get revenge?"

The boy asked,

His tone seemed to expect something.

"No, I'll get thrown out of circus if I do that."

The clown then offered a short prayer for the deceased dog.

"Ugh."

The boy walked away exasperatedly.

He walked past him,

An innocent bystander in the street.

..

.

It was then that he got a good look of his face

Decorated with bruises here and there.

But the most captivating were his eyes.

His cold gray eyes.

Eyes devoid of life.

..

.

_Interesting._

..

.

He silently followed the boy out of curiosity

And anticipation.

..

.

_The boy has potential._

..

.

They reached a bakeshop,

Where the boy knocked on the door.

The baker gave him something,

A piece of bread and nothing more.

Then he walked again on the streets

And sat at an empty corner

Beside a building.

While he stayed behind the shadows.

..

.

The boy was nibbling on his food

When a commotion happened in front of him.

A girl was crying, shouting at the two boys around her.

Taunting her,

Keeping her ragged doll hostage.

"Give her back!"

She jumped to take it but the boy just pulled it out of her reach

While the other pushed her into the pavement.

"Give me back Julia!"

"Julia? What a stupid name." the boy said.

"But I guess it's okay, since you're a stupid girl anyway." The other added.

And they laughed

And laughed

At the girl's tears.

"Give her back. Please. Give her back."

The girl was sobbing uncontrollably.

The boy's looked at each other.

Then their faces broke into a huge grin.

"Sure."

They answered

And the girl's face was lit.

But then it turned to horror

As she watched the boys grabbed each of Julia's arms.

And they ripped her to little pieces.

Cotton and fabric falling on the ground.

Then they threw it in front of her.

"Here is your stupid doll!"

She cried and cried

As she gathered the pieces of her beloved Julia.

But the boys never looked back

And went on

Laughing and laughing

For the fun they had at her expense.

..

.

He sighed.

_Even if still young,_

_People is already capable of evil_

_Sad,_

_But true._

He thought as he watched the scene that had unfold.

But then he turned his attention back to the young brunette

And was intrigued at what he saw.

..

.

The boy was just sitting almost expressionlessly.

He looked bored to be precise.

The little girl looked at him

Eyes asking "Why didn't you do anything?"

He just gazed at her smugly

And then she ran after crying "Mean!"

The boy just shrugged

And wiped away the bread crumbs from his lips.

..

.

_Curious._

He emerged from his hideout

Then sat beside the boy

On the empty sidewalk.

The young brunette eyed him critically,

Then scooted a bit farther for safety.

..

.

There was silence

And the boy fidgeted.

"What do you want?"

He asked airily.

He just gave the boy a curious look.

"I'm just sitting."

He replied simply.

Gray eyes narrowed.

"But why here?"

The brunette asked defensively.

"Why? Is there something wrong here?"

He asked plainly.

..

.

"Whatever."

And the boy looked away, lips pursed into an angry line.

..

.

He looked up and saw gray skies.

_Looks like there's going to be some snow._

..

.

The boy stared off in the distance,

Hiding his discomfort about his presence.

_And he's hiding it good._

_Impressive._

..

.

"You live alone?"

He broke the silence.

The boy glanced at him, surprised.

"No."

_Lies_

"No?"

He pried.

…

..

.

"I live alone."

The boy finally admitted.

..

.

"Your parents died?"

"No, I never had any."

..

.

_Such a peculiar answer._

..

.

"You live in an orphanage?"

"No."

He peered at the boy.

"I just live here. In the streets."

Feeling that his eyes were still on him, the child added.

"It's better in here than that place."

He looked away.

..

.

Silence followed as both of them processed

The mundane yet not so mundane conversation they had.

…

..

.

"I saw you a while back."

He started again.

"Yeah?"

"Watching those children."

The boy still just hummed.

"Why didn't you help the little girl?"

He asked.

The boy retorted.

"You were also there, so why didn't help her as well?"

..

.

_Touché_

Then he smacked the child upside in the head.

"Ouch! That hurts!"

The boy held the back of his head.

"I asked first, impolite little brat! So you answer first!"

The child glared at him but answered anyway.

"Why should I help her? It will just end up like that anyway."

"I've seen it before and the endings are just the same."

"No matter what I do…it will just end the same way."

…

..

.

_Such jaded view on things_

_But it could be rectified along the way._

"Now your turn, I answered your stupid question. Now answer mine!"

He smacked him in the head again.

_He had to learn some manners too._

"Talk to me with respect!"

The boy nursed his once again bruised head.

He crossed his arms in chest,

Hiding his hands beneath his poncho.

"I'm just an observer. I don't actively involve myself in such things."

The boy just stared at him.

Perhaps trying to fully understand his words.

…

..

.

_The boy has potential._

_He can state a fact without the influence of emotions._

_He has good observation skills._

_He seemed to be already detached to the world,_

_Leaving him unbiased when watching the scenes that unfold in his eyes._

_He's good at hiding his feelings as well._

_He may be a bit too pessimistic…_

_But he's still a very strong potential._

…

..

.

"Would you like to come with me?"

He asked as he stood up.

The boy gawked at him.

"What?"

"Would you like to come with me and see the world? To see everything and understand. To be the recorders of events that would lead to a different tomorrow. "

..

.

The young brunette snorted. Unimpressed.

"No way. I'm already fine on my own and what do you mean a different tomorrow? That's stupid. Everything in the world is the same! Everything will always be the same!"

Gray eyes glimmered with a bit more life than before.

The old man smiled benignly at him.

"Everything is not the same, brat. But then, why don't you travel with me and prove me wrong?"

The child's eyes focused on him.

Challenging.

No matter how jaded he is,

He is still a child at heart.

"You're on! Old man!"

He smacked the brunette in the head again.

And he knows he will continue doing so for the rest of his life…

Or at least until the all of the lessons are learned and drilled in the boy's head enough.

"Come on. We need to find warm food and a good place to stay."

He started walking with the child following him.

And that was how Bookman found his apprentice.

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **If you were confused by my manner of writing…Well you finished reading this fic so I think there's no problem then. I just write this way because my thoughts tend to be fragmented hence my stories tend to be fragmented as well. If written in full blown…well, it takes me a long long time and this plot bunny is something I needed to be out of my system. Fast!

Yes, this is an AU where instead of Lavi, Bookman takes Allen as the Bookman Apprentice instead. Weird idea. Blame the wild plot bunnies inside my head.

I'll just leave the story like this for a while. I need some serious re-organizing in my writing agenda and brain. I might make this a multi chaptered. I just don't know when.

Anyways, what do you think? Please review if you have any suggestions. It will help spark another plot line in head.

Thank you for reading this. Hope you enjoyed it! XD


	2. The 48th

**Moyashi-neechan: **This has just been bothering me for a while. Repeating in my head over and over again.

Thanks for all your reviews and encouragements! Thank you so much!

The first and official chapter for "Deviance" is already in the works. So for now, enjoy this little Omake.

* * *

**Dedicated for** **CheshireAlice**

The angel who is currently helping me to develop and edit this story.

Thanks, Al!

* * *

**Deviance**

**...  
**

_**The 48th**_

_**Deak**_

* * *

_They're gone!_

It was almost dawn

But the entire campsite was still asleep.

The sky still dark and starry.

..

.

He ran.

_They shouldn't be that far away yet!_

He thought with a bit of hope.

_I can't believe they left us._

_Not now._

_Not when we're already so close at winning._

He took the more difficult path

Out of the forest.

The Bookmen Clan

Were established infiltrators

As they have learned

Throughout the time they had with them.

They will definitely choose to travel in a secluded path.

_I'm sure of it._

…

..

.

He ran and ran.

Eyes searching for a boy with brown hair

And a man with two blackened eyes.

..

.

They were his allies.

His friends.

Especially Deak.

..

.

_Where are they?_

_Damn it!_

He took a deep breath.

He felt worry.

He felt fear.

He felt anger.

And the most nagging feeling,

Betrayed.

He ran

And ran.

..

.

Roughly seven months ago,

Their commanding officer had told them,

The first day the strange master and apprentice arrived,

"_They are part of the Bookmen Clan"_

"_They'll be joining our forces to record this war."_

_.._

_._

"_Don't ever trust them."_

..

.

Being an obedient soldier,

At first, he took the warning seriously.

_At first_

..

.

But...

Then...

He saw those mischievous gray eyes

And heard the apprentice's boisterous laugh.

His constant vicious practical jokes.

And his ridiculous twin tower of plates as he devours.

Then, the master's wise advice

And black circles in his eyes.

His vicious punishments when they get into their self-made trouble most of the time.

And...

Their never ending stories

Of lands unknown.

Adventures

He could only wonder on and on.

..

.

And then, before he knew it.

He no longer obeyed their orders.

He ignored his superiors since

He believed

..

.

_These people are just fine_.

..

.

The sun was starting to rise.

Light slowly illuminating his surroundings.

Then

He saw them.

Two figures

Walking towards the river.

He ran.

..

.

"Deak!"

They didn't stop.

"Bookman!"

They still didn't stop.

_Shit._

..

.

He forced his legs to run faster.

To run as if he's already in the battle field again.

Dodging bullets.

Playing tag with Death.

..

.

He got nearer

And nearer

Till he finally caught up with them.

It was easy.

They were walking as if they had all the time in the world after all.

"Deak, hey!"

He greeted as the two finally made the effort to acknowledge his presence.

He panted for a few seconds.

Gathering his breath

As well as the questions forming in his head.

..

.

He looked at them.

..

.

Cold gray eyes.

That was what he first noticed.

_Deak?_

_.._

_._

He laughed nervously.

"You two gave me quite a scare."

"I thought you were already leaving without us knowing."

The Bookmen didn't respond.

"You should've called me! You were just going here to get some water right? I could've help."

He was just deluding himself further.

He just knew it.

"Right?"

_Please say it so._

..

.

Deak opened his mouth.

"No."

His voice didn't convey anything.

"We really are leaving, Adelein Evans."

It was very harsh to hear.

The brunette's gray eyes.

Cold

Empty

…

..

.

He still clung to his foolish hope.

"Wha-What are you saying? And what's with you calling me so formally?"

..

.

Then, Bookman spoke.

"Adelein Evans, we have finished recording the events of this war."

_I don't believe it._

"It's time for us to go."

_It's not true._

_.._

_._

He laughed.

It was strained.

It was awkward.

It was painful.

"Oh, I get it."

He patted Deak's shoulder as if he was his younger brother.

And for him, the brunette really was his younger brother.

"Nice one, Deak. You even got Bookman in it too."

_I don't believe it._

_It's not true._

"All right, you got me."

"Go ahead and laugh since I fell in one of your diabolical schemes again."

He put an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Come on, let's head back to camp. The others might be worried already."

..

.

"You really don't get it do you?"

The brunette's voice was flat.

His words were sharp.

He flinched away from him.

..

.

_Deak?_

_.._

_._

_This isn't you._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

"We're Bookmen."

His gray eyes

That used to twinkled with mischief and mayhem

Were now cold and hard and

Stared at him so blankly.

"Did you honestly think we'll stay forever?"

…

He felt confused

Hurt

Betrayed

He cannot accept this reality.

"Of course not! I know you'll leave eventually!"

He snapped.

"But the war isn't over yet, Deak!"

_Don't leave._

"We still need to fight!"

_Don't leave._

"_You_ need to fight. Bookman and I are just here to record. No more no less."

Was the boy's reply.

..

.

He gritted his teeth.

He cannot believe this.

He refused to believe this.

"Fine! You don't have to fight but this isn't over yet! There's no way you're already finished recording!"

_Don't do this._

_Please, don't leave yet._

..

.

"No, we already have finished."

Bookman answered him grimly.

..

.

Then there was an explosion.

Then shouts and gunshots and screams rang from a distance.

_The campsite!_

"They're attacking the campsite. We have to go back!"

..

.

The two didn't move an inch.

_Why?_

"What's wrong with the two of you?"

_Why?_

"Sir Evans, we have no need to come back to the campsite."

The old man, Bookman, said simply.

"You will have to go back alone."

..

.

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why!_

"Don't you care at all?"

His hands clenched into fists.

Anger filled his whole being.

"You've fought with us!"

"You've lived with us!"

"Laughed with us!"

He cannot stop his raging feelings.

It was so painful.

This betrayal.

"Didn't that mean anything to you?"

He yelled.

"Didn't we mean anything to you at all?"

…

..

.

"We're Bookmen."

Deak was the one that answered him.

"You're just nothing."

Gray eyes so cold and empty.

"You're just nothing but an ink on paper, Adelein."

..

.

He punched him in the face.

Hard.

Pouring all his rage.

"I trusted you!"

He punched him again

And again

The brunette just took it.

Never defending himself.

"We all trusted you!"

_It hurts so much._

_This hurts too much._

He hated how his eyes cried tears uncontrollably.

Bitter

Bitter

Tears.

..

.

"Why?"

..

.

"Why do the two of you have to do this?"

He clung at the boy's shirt for dear life.

He clung tightly

To the final thread of his sanity.

"You're like my brother, Deak."

"You're so much like the brother I lost."

..

.

The brunette took his hands

Removing it from his shirt.

"Deak doesn't exist."

..

.

He eyed the boy.

What he said.

It was so confusing.

It was hurting him.

..

.

"Deak is nothing but an illusion."

"An empty shell."

"A simple mask for me to wear when I'm with you."

_No._

_Lies._

_Lies!_

"Deak is not real."

"Shut up!"

He cried desperately.

"Stop saying that. Of course you're real, Deak!"

"So stop saying that stupid nonsense!"

"Do you remember those times we spent together?"

_The pranks we pulled._

_The girls we teased._

_The battles we fought._

_The people we killed._

"Those are real."

..

.

"Those are proof that you're real."

..

.

"You're real, Deak."

..

.

"I'm not Deak."

The brunette answered coldly.

"I'm just a Bookman Apprentice."

..

.

He just stared.

..

.

He just stared as the Bookman called the boy.

He just stared as the two left without looking back at him.

He just stared as screams and gunshots continued to rang in the forest.

He just stared as those sounds died down

Slowly.

..

.

He didn't know what to do anymore.

He didn't know if they have won the war

Or even if he still have a place to come back to.

A family to return to.

..

.

Adelein Evans sat alone in the ground.

Confused.

Hurt.

Betrayed.

Alone.

…..

…..

…..

…..

They were already near the village.

They could already log their recordings

For the war they've just witnessed.

Bookman looked at his apprentice.

It's almost been six years

Since he took the boy under his wing.

And he's been faring rather well.

The boy was going to be a good successor.

Although

..

.

"Told you."

..

.

The boy...

..

.

"He's just the same as everybody else we've encountered."

..

.

The boy was still...

..

.

"He never really knew anything."

..

.

That stupid boy was still…

..

.

"He's a fool like everybody else."

..

.

Still…

..

.

"See! Everything is just the same. Give up old man! It's clear I've already won our argument!"

Bookman kicked him in the head.

"Stupid brat! What did I tell you about respect!"

_The boy still hadn't drilled the proper manners in his head_...

"Oww.."

The boy groaned before standing up again and yelled.

"Of course, I know respect! You've been blabbering about it ever since I came with you!"

Bookman aimed another kick in his head.

The boy evaded.

_He just had to learn how to dodge me, didn't he?_

He immediately followed another kick.

His foot made contact with the boy's face.

"Ouch! Stop kicking me, old man!"

He smacked him upside down in the head…again.

"Years have already passed and you're still not using what you have learned."

He smacked him again for emphasis.

"You're still as impolite as ever."

The brunette just stuck his tongue at him.

"Let's go, we have already wasted enough time with this."

And they continued with their walk.

..

.

Bookman was glad with his apprentice's performance so far.

His potential has been harnessed

And now, he was good enough to even replace him.

..

.

It was a good thing.

But sometimes…

_Just_

_Sometimes_

Whenever he will look at the boy's gray eyes.

He just thinks...

_For a moment…_

_Just thinks…_

That perhaps...

It was a bad thing.

..

.

But whenever the two of them fought

And when the two of them argue

..

.

In those brief moments

..

.

The gray eyes will spark with a bit more life.

..

.

Moments that the real boy...

The defiant boorish brat he had met in the streets

Will surface and clash head to head with him.

..

.

And at those times

..

.

Weird as it maybe

..

.

He will be slightly relieved.

..

.

_The boy hasn't still lost all of his humanity._

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **I know, Allen is cruel here. I know. So before you start burning me alive in your minds, remember he's a Bookman Apprentice. He never met Mana. He grew up with Bookman, watching nothing but war and bloodshed. His cold attitude is just to be expected. That and have you ever heard of the notion that all people are capable of evils no matter how kind they may seem?

Adelein Evans was supposed to be one of Allen's 49 aliases but I used it for an OC instead. I just love saying that name! _Adelein…_ XD

Hope you liked this little shortie!

Stay tuned for more! =3


	3. Arrival

**Moyashi-neechan:** Thanks for your reviews, faves and alerts! =) Here's the first chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Deviance**

**..**

_**I.**_

_**Arrival**_

* * *

There was a commotion in the waterway tunnels.

He went down to see what it was all about.

He walked hurriedly down the stairs.

His boots creating loud tapping sounds with each step.

Together with him was Section Chief Reever Wenham

And a few curious finders and scientists.

Inside his head,

Some ideas were already running,

Guessing the reason for this disturbance.

..

.

_Did Central decided to send representatives for the funerals?_

He shook his head.

It was highly unlikely.

Central never cared about the members of the Black Order.

They never do.

And even if the world is about to end,

He had no doubts

Central will still never care at all.

..

.

_Did the Central decided to pay a surprise visit then?_

Very plausible.

It wouldn't be the first time after all.

Central firmly believes that it's their job to keep things….

_In perfect order_

..

.

But for him…

He just thinks

It's Central's idea of a joke.

_Cruel joke_

He also believes that

It's Central's own way of stroking their already inflated ego.

..

.

_Perhaps an Akuma attack then?_

_.._

_._

He was so glad that no Exorcist in their ranks could read minds…yet.

That thought was just stupid.

If it was indeed an Akuma attack,

Then there should've been screams and fights and evacuations already.

_I really need some sleep._

_Too much overtime is detrimental to one's health._

Sad…

No one in the department believes

That he's slaving himself with work as well.

They even have the gall to call his inventions as abominations!

_They're so mean!_

_My inventions are as brilliant and as beautiful as my wonderful Lenalee!_

_They should worship me for trying to invent robots that could help us with everything!_

..

.

But then as they finally reached the waterways,

The sight that greeted them was…

Strange

And unexpected.

..

.

Surrounded by finders

On the stoned docks,

Stood two figures.

One an old man

With a gravity defying long tied hair

And large black circles around his eyes.

Another was a boy,

No older than eleven or twelve,

With brown hair

And

..

.

He got nearer to them

..

.

_The boy had gray eyes._

_I've had never seen such eye color before._

_.._

_._

The strangers stood calmly

As the finders blocked their way.

It was the protocol.

These people are certainly not from Central

With the ponchos they're wearing

And old boots they have on their feet.

They can't be new recruits as well

Since they lack the presence of a person in yellow or black.

They're intruders.

_Strange intruders._

They cannot be allowed to go inside.

But…

..

.

_How did they get here?_

Lost?

_Impossible_

This is not a place you'll just stumble across.

The castle is a place that cannot be found unless one looked specifically for it.

And even if one does that,

It is still very hard to locate.

..

.

That's when he noticed the gondola

Behind the strangers

With bags,

Most likely possessions of the two,

Neatly placed in it.

_They know what they're doing._

Everybody in the Order uses the waterways

As a means of transportation

In all of their missions

It's their common way to go in.

It's their common way to go out.

_How did they know about it?_

His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

_How did they know about the waterways?_

…

..

.

The finders made way for him as he walked through.

…

..

.

He was now directly in front

Of the two suspicious visitors.

..

.

"Good evening, my name is Konrad Lewis."

..

.

Incredulous looks

Adorned the faces of all in the vicinity

While the two strangers blinked

Then looked at him neutrally.

..

.

"I'm the master of this castle."

"What brings you here?"

He said gallantly

Finishing off with a shiny smile.

..

.

The old man sighed.

The brunette covered his mouth.

Gapes were the common expression of those behind him.

While some giggles and snickers could be heard from them as well.

…

..

.

For some reason,

He felt like he just made a great fool out of himself.

..

.

"That's an understandable precaution."

The old man genially said

"But I believe there is no need for that."

..

.

_Oh?_

..

.

"We are from the Bookmen clan."

_Bookmen?_

"We travel all over the world."

"To record the wars humans fought."

"We are now here to join the Black Order."

"And to record the Holy War."

….

…

..

.

He processed the man's words.

..

.

_They came on their own._

_They came here not because of Central or Akumas or loved ones…_

_They came here because they simply want to do so._

_To record this horrible war._

…

..

.

He eyed the two critically.

An old man.

A young boy.

He didn't know them at all

But his morals decree that they should not be in the Black Order at all.

..

.

_I don't know anything about this Bookmen clan they say_

_But…_

He schooled his smile into a stern look.

_There's no way I'll include them_

_In this bloody war._

_.._

_._

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to join the Order."

Two pairs of eyes bore into him.

"You're not applying as a finder in our organization."

The boy nodded in agreement.

"Your purpose of joining requires direct contact from the Central."

"We need their approval before letting you in within the Order."

.

"We know that of course."

The young brunette politely cut in.

"My grandfather and I already have a conversation with them about this matter a long time ago."

.

His eyes widened at the information.

_What?_

"I'm sure they would have already sent a message with regards to our arrival."

The boy added.

..

.

Oh he could feel the burning glare of the scientists behind him.

_Why me?_

_I didn't do anything!_

_.._

_._

The boy tilted his head to the side.

His gray eyes warm and kind.

"I think we arrived earlier than expected, grandfather."

The old man nodded.

"It is likely that we reached this place faster than the messengers."

The man answered.

…

..

.

Clearing his throat,

He spoke again

More firmly than before.

"Be that as it may, I still can't let you join the Order."

..

.

_He's just an old man._

_He's just a young boy._

_I don't want them to experience this war._

..

.

"I need to see the official permit from Central first."

..

.

"Until then, please leave and avoid this place as much as possible."

He saw something flicker in those gray eyes.

..

.

It was…

_Unsettling._

..

.

"We'll contact you immediately once we have confirmed your claims."

He added immediately.

As if trying to placate an anger that seems to be there and yet not.

..

.

"I see."

The old man finally said.

..

.

He could only sigh in relief.

Glad that somehow,

Even though it would just be for a short time,

He had spared the child and his grandfather

From the terror within the Order.

"I'm truly sorry for this but I'm glad you understand. I'll have a finder escort you out of the castle and accompany you during the wait."

He was about to call one from the dozen behind him when…

"But there is a special case isn't it, Head Chief Komui Lee?"

The old man suddenly asked.

..

.

His blood immediately froze

Because

Of the fact that they knew his real name all along

Or the fact that they knew about the exception

Or both

He's not really sure which.

But he is sure

That at the moment

He could only feel dread

As his assumptions will be proved as facts

As the second hand ticks.

…

..

.

"Lavi."

The old man addressed his grandson.

..

.

The boy withdrew his left hand,

Hidden underneath his poncho.

It was red.

Angry red and scaly.

A far cry from his white and smooth skin.

It also had a green crystal embedded on it.

_A green cross shaped crystal_

Not a good sign.

..

.

The boy smiled.

His gray eyes warm and kind.

..

.

He felt wary at those eyes.

It was an unusual reaction

Since such eyes should give assurance.

But somehow,

It just made him feel more…

..

.

_Cautious_

..

.

"Sir Lee, would you kindly please move aside."

The brunette politely asked.

..

.

He found himself doing his request.

..

.

Then

As soon as he moved

The empty space where he used to be

Was suddenly occupied by a massive white claw.

His eyes went again to the boy.

Apparently, his left arm had

Transformed into that deadly weapon.

_A parasitic?_

Before he could even get over his shock,

Komui then saw the old man took a bag from the gondola

And produced needles from it.

Then

…

..

.

Needles started flying everywhere.

...

..

.

Everybody panicked

And started looking for a place to hide.

..

.

_What are they thinking?_

His mind screamed as he watched the commotion that was unfolding in his eyes.

Then he noticed it.

..

.

True,

Needles are flying everywhere

But the needles are avoiding contact with everything.

No human have been stabbed yet.

No walls and floors have been embedded yet.

Even the flickering fire in the lamps was remained untouched.

In fact,

It was more appropriate to say that the needles were flying in an organized pattern.

A moving art.

..

.

He looked back at the old man

Whose face was a picture of tranquility.

..

.

_He's an equipment type_

_.._

_._

_A very experienced one too._

..

.

This led him to wonder

How such a person has never been found by the Order.

He seemed to be very old.

By the way he handled his weapon…

_Such mastery portrayed_

And it's an _equipment type_

That has to be saying something.

..

.

Hence,

It's only natural to assume

That he's been using it for years and years.

Meaning,

He would have been training with it

For years and years.

_Why haven't we found him until now?_

_In fact,_

_They didn't even found him,_

_He presented himself to us._

..

.

Komui was too caught up with his thoughts

He didn't see the oncoming rain of needles upon him.

"Chief!"

Reever yelled.

The Head Chief of the Black Order looked up.

Relaxed.

_The old man knows what he's doing._

The needles stopped and hovered above his head.

_Those needles wouldn't hurt me._

All of the sharp ends pointed at him.

_They won't hurt me._

_He won't hurt me._

..

.

The needles launched towards him.

_Eep!_

..

.

Before he could move from his place

Or even for the needles to reach him

Solid white shielded him,

Protecting him from any harm.

..

.

_Huh?_

..

.

He looked to the side

And saw the brunette smiling at him.

The boy protected him with his white claw.

"Sorry about this."

He apologized.

Voice soft yet firm.

..

.

The brunette's arm returned to normal…

Or as normal as it could ever be.

The needles all over the room

Gathered itself

And returned to the old man.

..

.

The young boy scratched his head

And smiled awkwardly.

"We're also Accommodators."

..

.

"I guess grandfather and I just wanted to make a very good impression as fighters since you denied our entrance as Bookmen."

Gray eyes warm and kind.

..

.

Komui Lee didn't really know what to say.

..

.

"Head Chief Komui Lee,"

He snapped his attention to the elderly man addressing him.

"We have been through many wars."

He swallowed the lump at his throat at the information delivered candidly.

_Wars? The two of them?_

"It's our business."

The old man continued.

"We could handle whatever the Holy War has in store for us."

…

..

.

"That and we are also capable Accommodators."

..

.

"I believe that we're now eligible to immediately join the Black Order, aren't we?"

..

.

Sufficient to say,

Komui was torn.

..

.

He can't protect everyone in the Order.

..

.

He might not be able to protect them.

_An old man_

_A young boy_

..

.

But judging from their display earlier,

They're seasoned fighters

Very very good fighters.

.

They're also Accommodators.

Wielders of Innocence

Protectors from Akumas

Destroyers of Akumas

..

.

The Order needs them.

…..

….

…

..

.

Komui Lee took off his beret and gave a quick bow.

Then smiled

Forcefully

But

Understanding

And

Relenting

..

.

He didn't like what he's about to do

But it's fine.

_We need all the help we can get._

_.._

_._

_I'll just try my best to protect them._

..

.

"Well, if that's the case then..."

..

.

_I'll protect them._

..

.

"Welcome to the Black Order, gentlemen."

…..

.….

…..

…..

Bookman glanced at his apprentice

As they walked along the hallways of the castle

With the Head Chief of the Order in the lead.

..

.

They're already inside.

There's no turning back.

..

.

He could finally record the war

Which his predecessor has only barely learned through hearsays.

..

.

They've prepared themselves for two years

To record the Holy War.

_They must not fail._

..

.

Gray eyes met his.

A second of eye contact.

..

.

Bookman resisted the urge to laugh

And succeeded in making coughing sounds instead.

Everyone in their group looked at him.

"Grandfather!"

His apprentice called with "genuine" concern.

Oh but he knew better than to believe that.

.

The boy patted his back affectionately

But he's old and sensitive enough to feel the subtle yet harsh pressure added in the gesture.

"Are you all right, _Grandfather_?"

.

Bookman coughed louder.

Suppressing one's laugh is bad for the old.

.

Honestly

If he hadn't been a Bookman

And trained and lived with the boy himself

He would've believed that the brunette was truly concerned about him.

_He's a very good actor indeed._

_I could never expect less from my apprentice._

..

.

"I'm fine, Lavi."

He said as he finally got a hold of himself again.

..

.

In this war, the boy will have to act with proper manners and etiquette.

_A perfect gentleman_

_A perfect grandson_

..

.

Gray eyes met his.

..

.

In those gray eyes...

..

.

It was subtle.

..

.

But the boy's annoyance was still crystal clear.

..

.

Bookman gestured his apprentice to give him some more space

And made a smirk

That only the boy could see.

"I'm just fine. Don't worry too much."

_I'm perfectly fine._

_

* * *

_

**Moyashi-neechan: **Here's a quick story about how my first days in the year 2011 went. After celebrating the New Year I slept soundly and peacefully. Next morning, I happily opened my laptop to continue writing and guess what? Nothing…There was absolutely nothing! WALA! NADA! NOTHING! I don't know why but… Oh dear God! All my files and music and pictures, my pre-written chapters, my projects, my presentations…! Oh dear God they're gone! Poof! T.T

This is so not how I want to start this year.

Hence, _**Deviance **_and my other stories (_**Still Doll**_ and _**The Inevitable Path**__)_ will be **"On Hold"** in the meantime. Don't worry, I'll be back in a week or so…or until I've finally pulled myself together again and got over my depressed mode and killed the perpetrator of this tragedy. My files *sniff* my poor poor precious files *sniff**sniff*

Anyways, forget my woes. I just want to thank all of you who reviewed and faved and alerted this story. Thank you so much! I'm happy that people appreciate this story and my writing. Thank you!

Hope you enjoyed this first official chapter of _**Deviance**_(I managed to salvage this since I only wrote it in a paper while enjoying the fireworks.)

Sorry for the hold up, thanks for the support, and Happy New Year! *wails over in a corner* My files…T.T


	4. Predictions

**Moyashi-neechan: **Ok! I'm back! XD Thanks for the reviews for this fic! Never expected this story to be that interesting. Questions regarding to some details were also asked. Answers? Check the** Author's Notes **below since its going to be a long one. Anyways, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! XD

Oh and remember in this story **Lavi = Allen**, 'kay?

* * *

**Deviance**

**..**

_**II.**_

_**Predictions**_

* * *

Komui led the two new Exorcists into the castle silently

After a quick introduction of names to each other.

The old man was called Bookman.

The young brunette was called Lavi.

He then toured them inside the castle,

Showing them the place they could now call as "home".

Nothing but the sounds of footsteps and distant voices could be heard

Not much conversation has occurred.

..

.

Let's just say...

The circumstances are...

..

.

Awkward.

...

..

.

If the two individuals

Had entered the Order normally

_Normally_ meaning

Via

A General

A Finder

An Exorcist

Central

Kidnapping

Blackmailing

Revenge

Goodwill

Then

..

.

Komui Lee will easily know what to do.

..

.

But

..

.

To welcome these new members

Who came willingly,

With no official recommendation from anyone who matters at hand,

With no ill feelings towards Akumas,

Without noble reasons of saving and protecting,

With nothing

But

The desire to record the Holy War

..

.

It was an entirely different situation.

..

.

It was mind boggling

As well as

Suspicious.

..

.

Komui has mixed feelings about the decision he had made.

.

Worry and Regret

_I let a child and an old man join the war_

_With great possibilities in being in the front line._

Curiosity

_What is the Bookmen Clan?_

_How did they've contacted Central?_

_How did they know about the Holy War?_

_How did they obtain Innocence?_

Gladness

_At least in the Order,_

_No Akumas will be able to attack them at the Headquarters._

_They have a sanctuary._

_They will not be alone._

_And now we have new members._

_New Exorcists._

_The number of Exorcists they have are low compared to their enemies._

Paranoia

_Hopefully the boy wouldn't get any ideas with my Lenalee!_

Suspicion

_They're only here to "record" the war._

_What do they exactly mean by that?_

_And they seem to be very desperate to join us too..._

_.._

_._

_Could we really trust them?_

..

.

His musings stopped when they heard cries and sobs.

..

.

They had reached the special hall.

The hall full of coffins

And mourning members

And broken dreams and hopes

..

.

It was a terrible and disheartening sight.

..

.

Those were the people he had failed as a Chief and scientist.

..

.

Those were the people weeping since they can't help with the situation.

..

.

It was a picture

Of the tragic consequences of the Holy War.

..

.

"A mass funeral?"

Lavi asked.

..

.

_This is bad._

Komui knew this is not the sight that should welcome the new members.

It was discouraging

But

..

.

Such reality can never be hidden

Since

They'll encounter it sooner or later during their stay.

..

.

"Yes."

He answered grimly while looking at the coffins.

"Here, we set up funerals for the deceased before burning them to dust."

"A cremation?"

The boy inquired again.

"Yes, it's the protocol."

Komui glanced at the two new Exorcists.

..

.

Their faces...

Their expressions...

..

.

They are truly abnormal.

The Bookman's face was impassive.

The Lavi's expression was curiosity.

..

.

Komui found it highly disturbing.

..

.

"I'll explain it further tomorrow."

He said

"It's already late, we'll just conduct the standard check-ups first then you'll be given your respective rooms."

Then they walked away from the sea of mourners and coffins

With the young brunette lingering for a few more seconds

Before finally following.

..

.

They reached a platform.

He stepped into it

With Reever joining him.

Komui called the two new members to do the same

While gesturing the others to just stay instead.

Sure that they're now all set,

Reever pressed a button from the panel beside him

And the platform began to descend.

"We'll first go to Hevlaska to check your synchronization rates."

He explained as they go down.

"It's important to know if you have a good synchronization with your Innocence."

The two listened intently.

"Synchronization could also mean the life and death of an Exorcist."

Their journey to the basement came to a halt

When the platform jerked up and then down to a stop.

He stepped out of the transportation device,

He walked into the dark basement

With the Bookmen following him

And Reever waiting in the platform.

...

...

..

.

The three of them walked silently

One because of anticipation

Two because of the task of observation

Then they reach upon a balcony

Overlooking into deep darkness.

..

.

"Hevlaska, we have new Exorcists that we would like you to meet."

Komui called out.

Sure enough,

The room became filled with bluish white light,

A giant head resembling a woman then appeared in front of them.

Her long tresses waving slowly

As if being caressed by a non-existent wind.

Her thick wavy bangs covering her eyes completely.

Her body was like that of a giant snake,

An enormous Basilisk

With waves of bluish glowing hair as hands.

..

.

Komui looked behind him

And

..

.

He was amused

_At last,_

_The two finally showed a normal human reaction._

_.._

_._

The old man's eyes were slightly wide because of surprise

While the boy has his mouth gaped and his eyes open really wide.

..

.

That was the standard reaction of anyone whom meets Hevlaska for the first time

Though Komui was mildly impressed as well

Since none of two has screamed their heads off in terror yet.

..

.

But there was evident panic in the brunette's gray eyes

When Hevlaska took the old man into the up high.

"Grandfather!"

Lavi was about to activate his Innocence

When Komui grabbed him by the arm

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine, she's also an Exorcist."

Gray eyes stared at him warily

Before going back to the old man who was calm as Hevlaska checked him.

_32%_

_.._

_._

_46%_

_.._

_._

_57%_

_._

_63%_

_69%_

_.._

_._

_78%_

_.._

_._

"79% is his synchronization rate"

Then the bluish female creature put Bookman down

Cryptically telling him

_"In the near future, you'll be the Arrow for Lost Fate"_

_.._

_._

Komui frowned at the strange prediction,

Contemplating

As Hevlaska grabbed the slighly intimidated boy

And the old man looked at him.

..

.

"She's an Exorcist and a Prophet as well."

Bookman stated

And Komui's lips twitched into a smile.

"Yes, she is and she's a century old. The oldest Exorcist we have at the Order."

He responded.

Then both of them looked up to observe the boy's check-up.

..

.

_40%_

_.._

_._

_49%_

_.._

_._

_50%_

_._

_57%_

_.._

_._

_60%_

_.._

_64%_

_.._

_._

_66%_

"His synchronization rate is 67%"

..

.

Komui became alarmed at this.

_He's a Parasitic!_

_How could his synchronization with his Innocence be that low?_

He became more alarmed when Hevlaska put Lavi down

Without any predictions or words or such.

Her enormous head shaking

As if she had heard something terrible.

He went near her

As the boy stood beside Bookman.

"Hev, what's wrong?"

Komui asked.

"I can't see anything."

She answered as she stared at the young brunette.

...

..

.

"I can't see his future."

"It's chaotic."

"It's unclear."

Wisps of her hair touched the boy gently as she whispered.

"Be careful."

...

...

...

..

.

Komui was bewildered.

..

.

"Is it that important?"

Lavi asked him politely as they walked towards the infirmary

With Bookman staring at him intently.

"No."

He answered.

"It's just that you're the first Exorcist she never had made a prediction."

"Oh, I see. I hope it's not bad."

Gray eyes glanced warily to his grandfather.

"Don't worry there's really nothing into it. It's just strange. That is all."

Komui immediately said

Hopefully erasing the dread he and perhaps the two felt.

..

.

Then they reached the infirmary.

His favorite place to introduce to parasitic Exorcist on their first day.

"I've already seen Bookman's Innocence and I tell that everything is fine."

He smiled.

"Now, Lavi come here and let's check your Innocence arm."

..

.

Gray eyes blinked.

"But, Sir Lee you've also seen my arm a while ago at the docks."

..

.

Komui's smile grew wider.

"But you're a Parasitic Type. That kind of Innocence is trickier to know if it's in good condition or not."

..

.

Gray eyes looked at him warily.

..

.

Gray eyes glanced at the old man.

..

.

"But what about grandfather?"

..

.

Komui's smile didn't disappear.

"Oh, he's an Equipment Type. They're very easy to maintain since the weapons are outside the body. One look at them then you know what the condition is immediately. But you..."

He pointed a finger at the boy who seems to be backing away slowly from him.

"You, on the other hand, are Parasitic. The Innocence is a part of your body. The only way to know if you and the Innocence is 'kay okay is a thorough physical check-up!"

He said enthusiastically.

..

.

Maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

..

.

"Bu-But Sir Lee, I'm absolutely fine!"

Gray eyes looked highly distrustful and panicked.

..

.

"I'm perfectly fine. Right, grandfather?"

Gray eyes pleaded at the old man.

...

..

.

"It will be better if an expert says you're in good health Lavi."

Bookman answered.

Lavi grimaced.

"But..."

"Go on, Sir Lee. It will be for the best if you check my apprentice now."

..

.

Oh the look of horror and betrayal in Lavi's face

As he was dragged into the infirmary by Komui.

..

.

Needless to say,

The entire Black Order discovered that night

...

..

.

That Lavi has the highest pitched scream of all time.

...

...

...

….

"Stop moping, brat."

Bookman reprimanded his apprentice

Who was busy sobbing in a gloomy corner of the room.

Shaking like a traumatized puppy.

..

.

This was the fourth time the boy reacted like that.

..

.

"Tell me that after you had a check-up with that octopus head!"

The boy retorted.

..

.

_Octopus head?_

_.._

_._

_Oh..._

_Chief Komui's hairstyle._

_The ends of his hair curls like an octopus._

_.._

_._

_Creative_

_.._

_._

_But_

_.._

_._

Bookman smacked the boy at the back of his head.

"What did I say about proper descriptions!"

"But it's the truth!"

The boy's answer earned him a kick in the head.

"All right! All right! Sheesh!"

.

Gray eyes glared at him as the boy nursed his aching head.

Then the boy reverted back to a traumatized pile of gloom into the corner again.

.

"Lavi…"

Bookman never had the patience whenever his apprentice goes into this mood.

.

The brunette shuddered.

"You just don't understand! I don't want any more check-ups in this place! Especially if the one checking is that crazy Chinese madman!"

…

..

.

"Lavi. Proper. Description."

..

.

"Trust me, old man. It's the most proper and perfect description for Komui Lee."

..

.

Bookman smacked him in the head.

"Do not call me old!"

..

.

The brunette groaned in pain as another lump was added in his head.

Bookman crossed his arms in his chest.

"It couldn't be that bad."

He muttered.

..

.

Lavi immediately ranted at that.

"Couldn't be that bad? Couldn't be that bad! Of course it's not that bad. It's the worst! That's the worst of the worst! It's more terrible than the Panda incident!"

Bookman's eyebrows rose at that and asked.

"Whore house?"

"Worst!"

"46th?"

..

.

Livid gray eyes stared at him.

"I thought we agreed to never mention that again."

The boy practically gritted his teeth.

..

.

"I never remember saying "I agree"."

Bookman answered innocently.

"Old man!"

The boy lunged at him.

He kicked the boy in the chin

Then smacked his head for who knows how many times already for this day.

"Do not call me an old man!"

..

.

"If you don't want any more check-ups then make sure to keep yourself out of trouble."

Bookman said seriously as the boy rubbed his aching chin.

..

.

The old man frowned as he remembered what happened in the underground.

..

.

_"In the near future, you'll be the Arrow for Lost Fate"_

..

.

He could say that he already had a good idea on what it could mean

..

.

_But "Lost Fate"?_

..

.

"Hey."

Bookman looked at his apprentice.

Gray eyes almost devoid of emotion once again.

"Why did you think that Exorcist said my future is unclear?"

..

.

It was subtle.

..

.

But there was a faint shade of worry

In those gray eyes.

..

.

Bookman was bothered by that.

...

...

..

.

"I think the more important question is..."

He looked at the boy intently.

"Is your own future unclear to you?"

...

..

.

First, the brunette's face was a look of mild surprise.

Then he smirked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not."

..

.

"For me, my future is crystal clear."

..

.

"I will be the Bookman after you."

...

..

.

It was the perfect answer.

...

..

.

_The boy is indeed a good apprentice._

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan: **Yay! I'm back! But sadly...my updates from now on will be slow. I've got to go juggle school back in my life again *augh*. Hopefully assignments and projects won't attack me soon...but that's wishful thinking.

Sorry I've forgot to put the time line last time. Here it is:

-Allen was found by Bookman when he was 7 years old.

-Allen is currently 13 years old in the last and following chapters.

-Important note, Lavi!Allen and Bookman arrived a year before the events in DGM canon storyline. So yeah... it might be long before you'll see Crowley and Miranda and the Noahs.

Anyways, thanks for all your support! And now my reaction to your reviews:

**Illuminati-4: **I'm not really sure...But I think Canon!Lavi and Bookman arrived in the Black Order two years earlier than Allen. But my time line is different. So don't worry much. Oh...Lavi!Allen will meet them soon all right and it will be memorable. Especially with Kanda *evil laugh*.

**Times Melody: **Is it really that weird? Well...I did thought of keeping the name Allen at one point but then I dropped it since this is Bookmen. I think the aliases they give to their apprentices are the same set of aliases they received when they were still apprentices as well (Hope that makes sense). Plus I consider the name "Allen" has special value in DGM; the only one who could give a name like that is Mana...and also...I like to screw the minds of readers by making you think and call Allen as Lavi*evil laugh*...also it involves the Laven fans...uhh...let's not go there shall we? XD

Also, Omakes will be an inevitable part of this story. Every after each story arc, I'll present to you guys an Omake or two before we go to the new one. So...question:

**Which Omake do you want to be featured first:**

1. Panda Incident

2. Whorehouse Incident

3. Discovery of Innocence

Tell me your pick now!

The winning Omake will be uploaded before Lavi!Allen and Bookman's first mission as Exorcists (2-3 Chapters after this one)

Well, that's all. Next chapter: Lavi!Allen meet Lenalee Lee! Stay tuned!


	5. Hi, Lenalee Lee!

**Moyashi-neechan:** Wow...Thank you for those who reviewed, faved, and alerted this story! Sorry for the long wait. And now I present Chapter 3, enjoy!

**Reminder:** Lavi = Allen, 'kay?

* * *

**Deviance**

**..**

_**III.**_

_**Hi, Lenalee Lee!**_

He looks so young

Perhaps a year or two younger than me.

He was looking around.

His poncho swishing with his every move.

..

.

Maybe he got lost while wondering.

..

.

She could remember him.

Last night…

..

.

He was staring at her

As she cry beside a white coffin.

..

.

Their eyes met

For a very brief moment.

..

.

His gray eyes…

..

.

_I've never seen such eyes before._

…

..

.

Her big brother said they had new comrades.

New Exorcists.

An old man

And a young boy.

..

.

She thinks he's that young boy.

..

.

_He's just like me._

_Caught in a war, I don't want anything to do with._

..

.

She walked towards him.

..

.

_But at least he had his grandfather with him_

_Just as I have Big Brother with me._

..

.

"Hi, good morning."

She greeted him.

He looked at her.

"Oh, hello. Good morning as well."

He greeted back.

"Are you lost?"

She asked simply.

"Umm…well…"

He smiled sheepishly.

..

.

_I like his smile._

..

.

Then his stomach grumbled

Oh so loudly.

He blushed bright red.

"Oh! Uhm… I'm very sorry."

..

.

She just giggled

He's just too cute.

"Come with me, let's go to the cafeteria and eat."

..

.

His face brighten up at the word "Eat"

"Thank you."

He said as he followed her.

..

.

She slowed her steps

So they could walk side by side.

"By the way, I'm Lenalee. What's your name?"

He smiled at her.

It was warm and kind.

"You could just call me Lavi."

She smiled back at him

As they continue walking.

"Welcome to the family, Lavi."

..

.

"Family?"

He inquired.

"Yes."

Lenalee answered fondly.

"Me and my brother consider everyone in the Order as family."

..

.

"I see."

There was flicker of something in his gray eyes.

She can't figure what it was.

"That's very kind of you."

He said.

"I'm not sure if I'm capable of that as well."

He added.

..

.

"Why do you say so?"

The girl asked after a few seconds of silence.

..

.

"It's because I'm a Bookman apprentice."

..

.

"I must never get attached to anyone or anything."

..

.

His statement was depressing

But he said it while smiling brightly.

..

.

He's smiling as if that idea

Was just normal and cheery.

..

.

Lenalee was not sure what to say about that.

…

..

.

"That's…"

He tilted his head towards the girl.

An attempt to hear her soft voice more clearly.

"That's sad."

…

..

.

"It's like you're making yourself alone for life."

She looked away from him,

Hoping that she hadn't badly offended him.

..

.

But then he answered nonchalantly.

"Don't worry it's fine. I'm used to it, Miss Lenalee."

…

..

.

She frowned at the title.

..

.

She doesn't really like it.

..

.

"Please don't call me with a Miss. Lenalee is just fine, Lavi."

His gray eyes blinked as if she said something weird.

Before he sheepishly smiled.

"Well…if you say so then, Lenalee."

..

.

The rest of their walk was really nice.

Talking about how he and his grandfather thought about the castle.

If they liked their rooms

And what's their impression of the people

Of the war

The Innocence

And everything regarding the Black Order.

Then they got on the subject about her Big Brother.

He shivered so badly.

"Komui is a very scary person."

His voice dripped with horror and fear.

The girl laughed a bit at his antic.

"Yeah I know but don't worry. Big Brother's a bit weird but he's really nice once you get to know him."

Gray eyes, widened in shock.

"Your brother?"

He asked incredulously.

She was confused by his reaction at first,

Before realizing a mistake in her introduction.

"Oh, I forgot to say. My full name is Lenalee Lee. I'm Komui's younger sister."

And with that he just gawked at her.

..

.

Then he backed away.

Gray eyes now staring at the girl warily.

..

.

_Oh the price I have to pay in having a brother as crazy as Komui._

"Lavi, don't worry. Trust me, I'm not like Big Brother."

"But you're his sister. You're related…"

He stepped a bit further away from Lenalee.

_Oh dear…_

_I think Big Brother traumatized him too much._

_That he doubts even me._

"Lavi. Look at me. Do you seriously think I could make you scream in fear just like brother did last night?"

..

.

Maybe that's a low blow.

She hit his manly pride.

He became stone stiff as she said the word "Scream"

..

.

"Maybe."

He just answered tentatively.

..

.

_Well, he had a point._

She thought as she remembered the number of times she kicked someone or something miles and miles away.

..

.

Lenalee just sighed patiently.

_Maybe his opinion about me would change eventually._

..

.

They could now hear chatters and clinks.

They could now see the cafeteria

Full of people in yellow and whites.

"Well, here we are. Come one let's go to Jerry. I'm sure that you're really starving."

His stomach grumbled in agreement.

He blushed again in embarrassment.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Lenalee."

..

.

They made their way through the tables.

They reached the window where we could finally order.

"Good morning, Jerry!"

"Lenalee! How's your morning?"

The chef greeted as he fried rice with his wok and chopsticks.

..

.

Lenalee owed a great deal to him.

If Jerry hadn't been there in the Order

Together with the Matron and her Big Brother,

She doesn't know if she'll be who she is today.

"Oh, it's just the usual. I brought coffee to the Science Department and forced Brother to do his paperwork."

"Oh, don't make dear Komui work too hard darling. He might not be able to chat with me if he becomes a slave to all the scientists."

He chuckled before giving her a bowl.

She took it.

The delicious scent of warm fried rice and stir fried vegetables filled her nostrils.

..

.

_He really knows me._

_Cooking and serving my favourite food before I could even say it._

She beamed at the chef.

"I highly doubt that Jerry."

_Brother always finds a way to get away from work._

_Always._

..

.

"Oh~ who is this cutie? I've never seen him before."

He cooed as his eyes caught Lavi.

The brunette smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, I'm Lavi. Bookman apprentice. Pleased to meet you."

..

.

She could see hearts behind Jerry's shades.

..

.

"Such a gentleman too! All right cutie! What's your order? I could make anything!"

Jerry bragged.

..

.

"Anything?"

Gray eyes twinkled.

"Yes cutie. Anything. Now order up!"

..

.

The brunette was silent.

Deeply contemplating.

..

.

Then he sighed.

..

.

"I'm sorry but do you have any recommendations?"

He asked sheepishly.

..

.

Lenalee blinked at that.

..

.

Jerry was taken aback by that.

..

.

"Oh dear! Do you think I won't be able to cook your heart's desire? That's harsh pretty boy."

"Oh! No no no. It's not that."

Lavi said immediately when the chef began to sob.

"No, I don't doubt your skills. It's just that I don't know what food I should ask."

Jerry stopped his tears while Lenalee stared at the boy.

Both were anticipating some more elaboration.

..

.

"Well, you see… Grandfather and I have been traveling for a long time. Always participating in wars and battles to record history."

..

.

Violet eyes widened.

_He had been through other wars?_

_This is not his first time to join a war?_

Lenalee was disturbed, disappointed, and sad.

_He's not the same as me._

_He's not what I thought him to be._

..

.

The boy continued talking.

"Since we're participating in constant battles, food is scarce. We just eat what's given and that's it."

"We're not always sure when we'll be able to eat again."

"So we must eat anything without complaint."

..

.

"That must've been awful."

She commented.

"Yes, it was."

Then Lavi smiled sheepishly and ruefully.

"But it was even made worse when my arm activated two years ago."

"After encountering an Akuma for the first time, my arm turned into a claw and destroyed it."

"After that… I always feel hungry. Very very hungry."

His stomach grumbled.

He blushed furiously.

Lenalee and Jerry laughed.

He just blushed more furiously.

"Pardon me."

He squeaked.

..

.

"Is that how it is? Poor thing. You've been so deprived!"

Jerry yelled in the atrocious account.

Tears of pity were streaming from his eyes.

Then he flared with great determination.

"Well then!"

He took his special apron and it around his back.

He took a spatula and brandished it grandiosely.

His aura similar to someone going into the battlefront.

"As the Head Chef of the Main Headquarters, it is my duty to provide luxurious food to every member! And you!"

He pointed the spatula to the young brunette.

"You are no exception!"

..

.

Lenalee and Lavi were a bit taken aback by his actions.

The chef took the boy's poor diet as a great injustice in the world.

..

.

"Now shoo and find your seats. Lenalee, you should eat before your food gets cold. And you cutie~"

Lavi shifted nervously.

"Just wait for a moment. I will serve you everything!"

He announced proudly.

..

.

"Everything?"

The brunette asked tentatively.

"Everything! Appetizers, whole meals, desserts, the works!"

..

.

Gray eyes twinkled.

Violet eyes widened.

..

.

Lenalee knew how many recipes Jerry has in his arsenal.

And to say that it's plenty is an understatement.

"Umm… Jerry, wouldn't that be too much? He might not be able to eat it all."

The chef waved off her worry.

"The boy has been deprived for so long! I won't let that happen in my watch!"

"Now run along as I cook my heart out for the young cutie~"

..

.

With that she left the kitchen window,

Lavi tagging along.

Then found a vacant sit.

The two occupied it.

Facing each other,

Lenalee started to eat.

Of course, it's extremely awkward

Since the boy's stomach is still grumbling.

..

.

Lavi blushed.

"I'm really sorry about this."

Lenalee put down her chopsticks.

_Poor boy, he's embarrassed to death about it._

"Don't worry. I don't mind."

…

..

.

"Umm… so what do you mean it got worse after your Innocence activated?"

The girl began a conversation.

The combination of…

Silence,

Stomach grumbles,

Chewing,

Clinking utensils,

Are highly awkward things to hear while eating.

Gray eyes blinked.

"Oh. That?"

He scratched the back of his head.

Things were awkward to him as well.

"Well, like I said earlier, I became hungrier than normal. I always feel hungry. Anything I ate is not enough."

Gray eyes softened and his lips formed a wistful smile.

He looked like he's remembering something fondly.

"It even came to a point where other soldiers gave their food to me since I'm young and always hungry."

..

.

"They pity my condition."

..

.

Lenalee bit her lip.

_Way to go._

_You've just made things more awkward than before._

_.._

_._

Then gray eyes snapped out of the melancholic mood and were then filled with humour.

"Well, that and they enjoy making bets about how much I could eat for every meal."

He chuckled.

"Grandfather was always angry because of that. I was disrupting others with my antics."

"Not to mention that I'm upsetting the food supply of the army."

Lenalee smiled.

The boy doesn't hold too much with sad memories.

"But if that was so, how did you manage whenever you don't get any food at all?"

She asked.

Lavi said earlier that sometimes they missed meals.

If he's hunger was that bad, how did he manage to survive?

The boy fumbled something underneath his poncho.

Crinkling sounds could be heard.

He took his hand out

And presented a sugary treat in a brightly coloured wrapper.

"Candies."

He simply stated.

..

.

"Candies?"

She inquired.

The boy nodded.

"Grandfather gave me one for the first time when my stomach has been distracting the soldiers far too much."

"He said eating candies will make me feel fuller."

Violet eyes blinked.

"And it worked?"

Lenalee couldn't believe it.

"I can't honestly say."

The boy mused.

"But it definitely helped me feel less hungry than usual. It also diverted my attention from constant stomach pains."

Lenalee hummed in wonder.

_Who would have thought sugary treats could do that?_

Maybe she would tell it to her brother next time.

"And ever since then,"

Lavi continued his story.

"I always keep a candy or two with me."

Sounds of a cart wheeling towards them interrupted their conversation.

Plates and plates full of delicious looking and smelling food were laid out in front of the boy.

..

.

Lavi was drooling.

..

.

Plates and carts continue to come beside them.

Everyone in the cafeteria stared at them.

They were an unusual spectacle.

..

.

"Are all these for me?"

Lavi asked Lenalee.

"Yes, Jerry likes to keep everyone happy by giving them good food to their hearts content."

_Although I think he went overboard with this one._

"Really?"

Gray eyes glimmered with so much happiness.

Lenalee smiled.

_He's too cute when he looks like that._

Lenalee nodded.

"Now go on, eat. I'm sure Jerry will be glad if you like it."

Without further ado,

The boy grabbed a napkin and put it around his neck.

A fork on his left,

A knife on his right.

"Thank you for the meal!"

And with that he took his first bite.

…..

….

…

..

.

Gray eyes widened

They turned shimmery silver

As if he's going to cry.

..

.

Lenalee became worried.

"Lavi?"

…

..

.

"Delicious!"

The boy yelled as he sliced the meat into small pieces in a blur.

"It's"

_Nom_

"Thwa"

_Nom_

"Mwosht"

_Nom_

"Dwewicious"

_Nom_

_Nom_

_Swallow_

"Food I've ever eaten!"

..

.

Lenalee laughed at his facial expression.

"I'm glad you like it. Jerry did say he'll cook his heart out for you. I sure he gave his all in every meal. And…"

She looked back at the table.

…

..

.

Her mouth gaped.

Her eyes widened.

..

.

Then she laughed nervously.

The plates full of food have already vanished.

And a tower of plates was slowly building beside Lavi.

..

.

_Maybe, it will be a good thing if Jerry does cook everything for him._

_.._

_._

_His appetite is…_

_.._

_._

_Err…_

…...

..….

.…..

.…..

"So that's your true purpose here."

Komui concluded after hearing the old man in front of him.

Bookman nodded in affirmation.

..

.

The Head Chief sighed.

He rested his chin on top of his laced fingers.

His eyes roamed the paper filled office.

_Paperwork._

_Damn._

Then he looked back at the old man staring at him.

_Damn._

..

.

_Bookmen is a clan that record the events of any war humans are fighting._

_They're neutral people._

_They don't side with anyone._

..

.

They are dangerous.

..

.

They could turn to the other side anytime.

They could leave them anytime.

They couldn't be trusted.

..

.

_Why did Central approved them to join the Order?_

…

..

.

He sighed again.

..

.

_No matter._

..

.

_They're already here with us._

_We just have to accept them._

..

.

_Hopefully they won't change their mind_

_And leave in a time of great need._

_.._

_._

_Bookmen_

_.._

_._

_Such dangerous people._

..

.

"I understand."

He said finally.

Bookman nodded gratefully.

"But you and your apprentice will still be required to do missions such as Innocence gathering."

He quickly added.

The old man frowned a bit.

"Will it be possible if we will not be sent into missions separately?"

Komui's brows rose at the request.

"Why?"

"I have to keep eye on him."

..

.

_He's worried about him._

It was something he could understand.

If it was possible, he would always go with Lenalee in all her missions.

But he can never do that.

He will only be a liability to his sister.

..

.

His work

His usefulness

Is only limited in this castle.

..

.

"I'll see what I can do with that but if worst come to worst, I hope you'll understand if I separate the two of you."

…

..

.

Bookman gave him a long stare before nodding in agreement.

..

.

Komui felt chills in his spine.

The old man's stare was creepy and intimidating.

It's a good thing he looked a bit funny.

Honestly…

Bookman looked like a Panda with those eyes.

..

.

_I miss China._

..

.

"Anyways, I will need further information about your and Lavi's Innocence."

He took a paper and a pen.

"Judging from your performance last night and Hevlaska's reading, you've been using your weapon for a long time, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Bookman stated.

"It was something I stumbled upon during my journey as a Bookman. I never knew its true purpose until I've come face to face with an enemy."

Komui almost blanched at the information.

Seeing an Akuma for the first time is terrifying,

But fighting an Akuma with no idea about what it is was entirely another thing.

"By trial and error, I managed to create various offensive and defensive moves with the needles. It also enhanced its healing properties when used in acupuncture."

The Chief was impressed although he's sure that must have taken a long time to do.

"I see."

_There's no need for him to train with a General._

"Well then, there's nothing much to do for your Innocence except constant maintenance. "

He looked up from the paper.

"You wouldn't mind if you leave it those to me for today, won't you?"

Bookman took the needles and placed it at the table.

"Thank you."

Komui was glad that at least the old man trusts him with it unlike other ingrates.

..

.

"Chief Komui, I'll just remind you that those weapons are considered as an important artifact in our clan."

..

.

"It's a piece of history. Damage it and you'll suffer."

..

.

"Severely."

..

.

Komui broke in cold sweat.

..

.

The man doesn't trust him at all as well.

_.._

_._

_Cruel cruel world._

..

.

"Of c-course, I'll remember that."

He cleared his throat.

"Now, about Lavi's condition…"

His voice became deadly serious.

"I'm overlooking the absence of a prediction for him but his synchronization rate is alarming."

Bookman tensed at that.

"As I've mentioned earlier, there are two types of Innocence: Parasitic and Equipment."

"Equipment types are like yours. The weapons are outside the human body."

"Parasitic types are rare. They have the Innocence in the host's body. The body is the weapon itself."

"Due to this condition, Equipment users tend to have lower synchronization rates while Parasitic have higher rates."

Bookman never said a word.

The old man listened to him intently.

"There is no problem with you. You have an excellent synchronization rate considering the fact you're an Equipment type but with Lavi…"

..

.

"I'm worried about the boy, Bookman."

"He's a parasitic and his synchronization rate is below 70%. It's an alarming condition…"

..

.

"How long have the boy had the Innocence?"

..

.

Bookman gave a long sigh.

"The boy had it for as long as he can remember. When I took him in, he could barely move his left arm because it hurt too much."

"Only with constant treatment with acupuncture did the pain subsided but it was still difficult for him to use it."

"It was during a civil war that we recorded two years ago when it activated. Apparently one of the soldiers called the Millennium Earl and became an Akuma."

Komui was surprised about that.

_He knew how Akuma was made too?_

"It caused panic and mayhem at the campsite. We were about to flee when his arm became a claw and dragged my apprentice towards the Akuma and destroyed it."

"It was then that my suspicion that the boy's arm is an Innocence was confirmed."

_He even knew about Innocence long before coming to the Order?_

_Just what are the Bookmen?_

…

..

.

He dared to ask it.

"You knew about the Akuma creation and Innocence before coming here?"

..

.

"We have our sources."

The old man's tone and stare clearly states that he will not say anything more about it.

..

.

_They might know something that we don't._

_.._

_._

_They're highly suspicious._

..

.

"Very well…"

He veered the conversation to the original topic.

"So he managed to activate it only two years ago but wouldn't that be enough time for him to be accustomed to it?"

"You're also with him. Equipment and Parasitic maybe different but you might have been able to teach him something."

..

.

Bookman nodded.

"I did which was why I'm quite perplexed at his synchronization reading."

Then he crossed his arms in his chest.

"The boy could fight well with and without his arm activated. I couldn't see any valid cause for his condition."

..

.

Komui hummed.

"In our studies, we've concluded that Parasitic Type of Innocence leeches power, life force, from its hosts. That's why Parasitic Exorcists tend to be short lived."

Bookman suddenly looked alarmed.

"You don't know about that?"

..

.

The silence confirmed the old man's ignorance about that information.

..

.

It was an awkward moment.

..

.

"I…"

Komui wracked his brain to think of something to say.

"I see… it's understandable if you didn't know. It took a lot of research studies for us to come to that conclusion."

..

.

When Bookman nodded as a response,

Komui finally found the chance to continue.

"Coming back to my earlier statement, Parasitic Innocence leeches life force from its hosts. Hence, Parasitic users must always have great energy to use."

Komui rambled on as the old man sat quietly,

Listening intently.

"Which was why it was a common sight for Parasitic users to have large appetites."

"They're eating for themselves and the Innocence."

..

.

"Lavi does eat a lot during your travels, isn't he?"

…

..

.

His seemingly innocent question brought another awkward silence.

…

..

.

_Err…_

* * *

**Moyashi-neechan:** This chapter was entirely for introduction and giving a little peek in Lavi!Allen's and Bookman's travels before the Black Order. I've fit in the discovery of Lavi!Allen's Innocence in here since it will seem not be good enough as an Omake. Thanks for reading! =3

Oh, the voting for the incoming Omake is still running! XD

**Which Omake will you like to read first?**

1. Panda Incident

2. Whorehouse Incident.

Hmmm...is it just me or so many of you have already missed the lovable Eye-patched Rabbit already? Hmmm... *Shouts from behind* _Lavi! Would you like to appear in this story?_


	6. Announcement

I live!

Sorry if all of you felt like the story has been abandoned. School had been in the way. I've also done some research so the story will be of better quality. I just got out of my writer's block (finally) too.

This story will be edited. From it's fragmented style, I'll turn it into a fully written one. Earlier chapters will be replaced and the succeeding chapters will follow the new format. Hopefully, none of you will be disappointed with the change. I just think that the story will be better that way.

I'm starting to write the chapters. I'll resume updating by December. By then, I'll probably have pre-written enough chapters to be able to update regularly.

Again, I'm sorry for this little inconvenience. And thank you for adding this story to your faves and alerts. Wish me luck and I promise, I won't abandon this fic.

- Moyashi- neechan


End file.
